


Forgotten characters aka What ever happened to Nolee?

by Winxhelina



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, My scene (Mattel), Myscene
Genre: Evil mastermind, Gen, Kidnapping, Mattel doll line, filling up plot holes, little bit of horror elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: As a child I always hated Kennedy for replacing Barbie in the MyScene doll line, but even bigger question was what happened to Nolee as her mysterious disappearance was never truly explained. This story tries to fill these plot holes.





	Forgotten characters aka What ever happened to Nolee?

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and then I get back into things I loved as a kid for a while. Have a bit of a nostalgia break. Myscene is one of those things and while there isn't much a fandom left if there truly was ever one in a traditional sense I wanted to write this fan fiction for it. Even if it is a bit parody-like. I might write a few more serious ones if there's any demand.

There was a knock on the door:”Come in!” Delancey called. She had heard someone come in downstairs and have a word with her parents, but she hadn’t paid much attention. Now she could see, from the mirror she was standing in front of, her friend Westley-Madison, smiling at her. That smile quickly faded through.

“Christ, what are you doing?!”

Delancey stopped what she was doing:”Dying my hair. What does it look like?”

“Yes, but – **brown?”**

“With blonde highlights,” Delancey shrugged:”I desired a change. What? Does it not look good?”

“No it’s um – different. I guess there will be more brunettes to go around.”

“Kennedy is blonde,” Delancey pointed out.

“Yeah. Speaking of her – have you heard of Barbie?”

“That’s not really speaking of her at all.”Delancey pointed out:”That’s speaking of Barbie.”

“But they look exactly alike! Don’t you find that a bit – creepy to say the least?”

Delancey shrugged, sure. It was a little odd that the day that Barbie left to move to California this other girl would suddenly appear who looked exactly like her apart from the curly hair, but she supposed stranger things had happened:”You’re just paranoid.”

Westley shrugged:”Maybe. Have you heard of her then?” 

“Not a syllable. Ever since you sent her that photo book with Chelsea and Kennedy I haven’t heard her name spoken. Did she ever got it?”

Westley shrugged:”We got one card from her weeks ago, but that’s all there ever was. Come to think of it I haven’t heard from Nolee in a while either.”

“Why not give her a call if you miss her so much?”

“Actually, yeah. Good idea!” Westley agreed and got her phone out, but as she was about to dial her screen lit up:”One sec, Kennedy is calling me.” 

* * *

 

It was dark and damp in the cellar and Nolee couldn’t see much even with the dim light trying to illuminate the place:”You won’t get away with this! My friends will come and find me!”

“No they won’t,” a sinister voice of a blond woman spoke. Her eyes were blue and icy. She looked so different then from Nolee’s former friend Barbie even if their features were exactly the same:”They will simply forget you ever existed. If they should ever remember I will distract them,”

Nolee laughed:”That’s impossible! People can’t just suddenly forget their friends existed at all!”

“They are already forgetting about Barbie. And when they do remember her I will distract them with a little shopping spree, a sale, a spa day, something like that. They are such sweet gullible girls. Throw some shoes at them and they are hooked.”

“That’s different! Barbie moved! And even if the girls forget her River won’t Barbie’s – “

“Boyfriend? Oh, darling I do have that all cleared up too. Turns out all he really cared about was looks. We’ve been dating for a while now. And Barbie – well, I was the one who made her this incredible offer she could not refuse. Or did you think it all just happened like that? Out of the blue? Just a coincidence?”

Nolee’s eyes widened:”Why- How – I – can’t believe it...” she seemed defeated for a moment, but then carried on her argument: “It’s still not the same. Delancey is my cousin. She won’t just forget I existed.”

“I’ll distract her,” Kennedy seemed very confident.

“What? With shoes?” she sneered:”She’s smarter than that.”

“No. You were always the smart one. That’s exactly why I needed to get rid of you. You’d suspect. You’d remember. You’d frown on River for dating another girl. Always the clever one. The mathematician – and an observant one too. You wouldn’t forget.” 

“You underestimate my friends!” Nolee disagreed, but she no longer sounded as certain as she had. It was true that her friends were unnaturally obsessed with shopping now and then. They had fought over outfits, almost ripping them to pieces, hadn’t Nolee managed to stop them. They had tried going a day without shopping and hadn’t lasted. Granted, Nolee hadn’t managed that either. Maybe they **would** forget her.

Kennedy’s own certainty seemed to be a bit shaken as well:”Maybe you’re right. Maybe we need a bigger distraction. Like another friend,” she called out:”Nia! Come here for a second!”

Nolee hadn’t exactly figured out who exactly Nia was yet and what her deal was. She seemed to either be Kennedy’s friend or her henchman and an underling. Perhaps they were partners in crime? Either way Nolee thought she had the most infuriating accent ever. 

“Yes! What is it?!” She called, joining her friend/partner/boss in the front room where they had held Nolee captive for a little over a week now. It was true that no one had noticed her missing yet. So maybe they would never. Or maybe they had and were looking and Nolee simply didn’t know yet. Was Kennedy bluffing?

“I think It’s time you met Chelsea, Delancey and Madison. My bestest besties in the whole world!” Kennedy explained, feigning excitement. Nolee had yet to understand what her end game was. Perhaps she would take them all down eventually and they would just dissappear one day without a trace? No. No, that couldn’t be it. Then again, with an evil mastermind like Kennedy, who could really tell. 

“Oh! I’d love to! We are going to be best friends forever!” she beamed excitedly Nolee realized she was just as good of an actor as Kennedy was and Nolee knew she was doomed. If she knew one thing about her friends it was that they were willing to become friends with anyone instantly the moment they met them if they didn’t come off like a serial killer. And neither Nia nor Kennedy did. She was doomed. Her friends would meet this new girl and forget anout her soon enough. Kennedy seemed to be brilliant at manipulation.


End file.
